Dimension Ruination
Dimension Ruination is a 3D fighting game published and developed by NetherRealm Studios. It is the final chapter in the "Dimension" trilogy, and unlike its predecessors, is not actually a mod of existing titles. Summary Dimension Ruination reverts to the 4v4 gameplay present in the final chapter of the Dimension Trilogy. As a result, assist attacks (though all characters have access to only one, like in Tatsunoko vs Capcom and Dragon Ball FighterZ) and Delayed Hyper Combos make a return. In addition, a new aerial snap back mechanic and the Sparking Mechanic (similar to X-Factor from Dimension Clash) are introduced alongside a new feature in the Wish Granted Artifact system. To summon the Artifact, fighters must string together a fairly large number of hit in a combo in order to obtain a powers of the wishes. Which are exclusive 8 Artifacts, which are Sphere of the Wonders, Neo Momentum, Holy Grail, Electric Boogaloo, Neutrality Tablet, War Spoilsmond, Bloodliest Surgen and Archon of Triumph. Though can still gain a random one one by doing actions such as performing a hyper-cancel combo or performing a complete auto-combo by mashing the Light attack button. These artifacts will granted the strength: * Sphere of the Wonders will grant orders of the heart. Gains the hyper-speeds and fast dodges. * Neo Momentum will grant the spirituals strength. Gains more meter hyper gauges increasing. * Holy Grail will grant the orders of the living life. Gains the three large healths and super renegeration health. * Electric Boogaloo will grant the orders of the ultimate power. Gains the maximum damages and strengths. * Neutrality Tablet will gtant the suffer by consequences. Gains for opponent decreasing lifes to be weakness. * War Spoilsmond will grant the orders of the full defenses. Gains the unstopplable defenses which is inmuted. * Bloodliest Surgen will grant the official killing spree. Gains the critical damages on double attack. * Archon of Triumph will grant the maximum powers of all. Gains the limited awakenings and maximum all stats. However, it this a new game, have a critical deaths and main bloody gores around, if have Fatality from MK games, main the best finishing move, until if have Brutality attacks with the using Fatal Blows-style from Mortal Kombat 11. When the fighter finishing the foe, using the Fatal Blows to kill if also have other styles which is combining such as the one of supreme: Ultra Rhythmic Moves, Night Terrors, Brutal Arts, Percute Ultimums and Ultimate Powers. Also there will be Awakening Strengths (similar to Naruto Shippudden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4) which is on the wrath times and became one of the another. Added with the long-awaited return, Kreate a Fighter, the gameplay past from the MK seventh game, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, to setting the fighter will comes to the some game modes. The exclusive within Team Hyper Combos to perfoming together as high attacks. With this, if can use 2 fighters or more to performing one, like Naruto Shippudden, if is need to have some fighters as order to power attacks for real. Game Modes * Offline: ** Story – the entire multiverses is at the mercy of the nightmares among the dimensions gone wrong. One of the fighters are finally revealed when all crossover disasters are came. ** Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. ** Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. ** Collection – the MEGAethranorioum Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Ultimate League – a special league fought between players of Rank 8 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters The full retail roster contains 122 playable characters, returning characters are Liu Kang, Kitana, Shao Kahn (three veterans from Dimension Clash and Onaga (which he is only return from Dimension Brawl). Within brings 118 newcomers which are one of Deviant Fighters saga (which the several deviant fighters are here such as: Brutal Fists, Battle Rhythm, Hallowteens, Specter Stoppers, Bellum Bestiae, and Attributes Unchained). Much like in Dimension Brawl's story mode, there are a fair amount of characters that act as NPCs and therefore are not playable by any means. The final boss of Arcade Mode and Story Mode is confirmed to be Tchernobog, the mysterious tyrannical warlord. Unfortunately, like Typhon and One Being, Tchernobog is being playable boss since unlockable. Three unlockable bosses that do not appear in the game's story; Universal King, One Being (returning after unplayable from the Dimension Clash) and D.E.L.I.V.E.R.A.N.C.E. which is within Tchernobog as the final boss. NetherRealm Studios revealing that Plasma Juggernaut comes as Pre-Order, after being NPC in Brutal Fists. According within multi DLCs, there will be DLC Packs around which have only reason have 24 characters. Playable * Aitken, l'Étranger * Aleister Mordock * Alricaus * Antonio Holman * Arlequin Harlequin * Armageddon * Asmodeus * Aterna * Azathoth * Benjamin Vasilyev * Black Bear Ortiz * Blackbeard Bartholomew * Blueto * Carlos Velásquez * Chaotic Nightmarish * Chimera * Croqos * Curtis Fox * D.E.L.I.V.E.R.A.N.C.E. '''(Unlockable Sub-Boss) * '''Dead Killer * Deathstructor * Deoxia * Dr. Gaius * Dramael * Edmund Gareth * Efrain Spearer * El Cabra * Elphaba Witcher * Elora * Energy Immortal * Evolved Counts * Fastorial the Raving Rabbit * Flamezoid * Giorno Donaldson * Goldia * Gorgos * Greexter * Guilt * Gyan * Hayden Townsend * Heart Reaper * Hercule Donaldson * Horde Warriors * Hugh Kannone * Infernal Chronos * Jester Frietas * Jeung-Oui Hwanghu * Jevin Turner * Jiles Gorge * Jom and Terry * Kitana * Kockbitten * Kombatant * Kronik * Kronika * Kuautemok * Kulioid * Li Huangsefeng * Liu Kang * Lord Revour * Louie MacHogarth * Mach Scorcher * Machina ex Leo * Maggie Rose * Maliguslayon * Mammon * Marie * Michael Jazz * Migrandis & Bromes * Mizuki Kusanagi * Moira Greenthumb * Nebulous of Patrollers * Negypta * Ogoleithus * Onaga * One Being '''(Unlockable Sub-Boss) * '''Onni Sininenjää * Orion * Osiris * Parasyticinate * Pastor Reginald Kingsblade * Phantom Desport * Plasma Juggernaut '''(Pre-Order) * '''Priscilla Mordock * Psionic Aliens * Pua Kameāloha * Redben * Rina Yamanaka * Roy Herman * Royal Elven * Russell Redfire * S.A.R.A. * Sack Mask Joe * Samuel Townsend * Sayaka Donaldson * Scyhtellite * Seth Mordock * Shao Kahn * Silver Mask * Snøwfreeze * Sophie Strife * Taral * Tchernobog '''(Unlockable Final Boss) * '''Tigrisa Crumon * Tornurer * Townswitcher * Tyson Floyd * Ultimatis * Ultra Knights * Undead Cybernetics * Union Country * Universal King '''(Unlockable Mid-Boss) * '''Unragenium * Urban Nightmare * Valiant Schoolgirl * Valkyrie * Venumian * Winter Assault * Women Balance * Yeo Hyueng-Sang * Zagodless Godvine * Zarseer Season 1 DLCs Attributes Unchained Pack * AAA-Bot * Ceck * Darskin * Diamerald * Esbrie * Fomb * Heartina * Hental * Ianaka * Illegallen * Infertomic * Izzard * Jaka-Jaka * Kedd * Larria * Luman * Nazanna * Pilltax * Ponk * Psyo * Soyuasally * Teebles * U''' * '''Yanus Battle Rhythm Pack * Adriana Salazar * Bour Maghiar * Captain Lyrus * Clarissa Collins * Doctor Giga * Don Z * El Vez * George Matthews * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Jang Taeyang * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Khalid Ahmar * Kumari Kilam * Lu Fong * Marion Hansen * Natalie Volkova * Patrick Jones * Rabbiok * Reggie Weimann * Takeru Hojo * Tao Ziyi * Valerie Hickenbottom BeastKnights Pack * Assad Kadar * Funzo Jack * Gretchen Eillan * Gunnar Rulfson * Haruto Kazama * Hath-Shu * Ignatius Meridius * Jean DuBois * Krolk * Lena Shapolova * Luther Schneider * Mantigore * Mirina * Odongo Kaba * Ousmane Kaba * Paulo Agostinho * Red Axe * Roderick O'Hara * Rottex * Rudolph Barrett * Shadoz * Skellous * Xochitl * Yuka Kazama Bellum Bestiae Pack * Agnarr Holgersen * Anton Vasilyev * Bubon * Charlotte Beaumont * Damoclus * Elizabeth Beverly * Faridah Asad * Fergus MacDougal * Grzegorz Krew * Han Qingmei * Insaniac * Karasu * Kittichai Boonliang * Laurenz von Brandt * Marcus Invictus * Masaru Kurozawa * Micha * Pierre Beaumont * Rajesh Karamchand * Shinzo Hinato * Thomas Montague * Torturex * Venenatica * Yalewa Blood of Heretic Pack * Airecrower * Alice Scarlett * Cell Vagnua * Daniela Bugharest * Flash Samson * Gwendoline * HauntSpecter * Henvillcal * Jakeson Lute * Kaillou McRae * Luke Vagnua * Maria Discova * Mark Edward * Nightshade Tilly * Operawen * Pandora Zhantae * Professor Yoka * Psymor * Rosalina Alexander * Sam Barrett * Tandiel Bloodstalker * Urien Kavasto * Yon * Zenny Hearter Bout of the Century * Adam Königsmann II * Alexei Koshkov * Armando Rivera * Bogusław Nowakowski * Douglas Edwards * Dr. Jacob Hudson * Gurjeet Ali Shankar * Hypatia * Idainawaru * Isilo * Jodiana * Jonathan Murdoch * Koa * Kumoon'na * Laurette Beauregard * Madame Madellaine * Mustafa Hakim * Rattlesnake Jack * Rin Takahashi * Shani Threefeather * Teth-Ra * The Amazing Giuseppe * Vasilica Rădulescu * Xiangouku Brutal Fists Pack * Agent Coal * Butcher Man * Dark Blade * El Grande * Fantome * Garou * Ghorjan * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Iron Maiden * Jenny Girard * Jimmy Randalf * Juro Takahiro * Karen Daisy * Lilith * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Nestor Sevastan * Omicron * Piltdown * Radior * Spring Heels * Toshio Mitsuo * Vetala Celestial Blade Pack * Aaliyah Al-Ahdal (16th Century) * Aarav * Aayush Bhonsle * Akane * Antoon Vandermeer * Bayani * Cysgod * Esmeralda DeGaulle * Feng Hu * Francesca Abruzzi * Hajar Al-Ahdal * Humberto Vasquez * Inti Amaru * Junko Mitarashi * Maeve Campbell * Munetoshi Yagyu * Ragnar the Bloody * Rishid Al-Ahdal * Sarugami * Shanaa * Sir Dudley Winthrop * Sonatina Chianella * Yasuke * Yi Jae-Eun Clashing Heroes Pack * Angus Killian * Azure Shogun * Canis * Captain Astonishing * Captain Pinoy * Chae Rhee * Commander Matthews * Doctor Milagros * Flash Valentine * Iron Aztec * Jaguar * Kage Sasuke * Kuafu * Mega Power Girl * Mr. Japan Man * Nightwalker * Sailor Zulu * Satorno * Shadow Ayano * Spider Yumiko * Vapor * Venena * Yang * Yin Cyber Cataclysm Pack * Andrew Tallack * Astinome * Barnaby Lamont * Chakal * Chiyo Mayumi * Deadbullet * Detective Thundarr * El Peligro * Hertsabil * Inazuma * Jaeghoma * Jamal Jaxon * Jezzi * Kamien * Kariudo * Keon Maximilius * Khirzo * Kold Blud * Ladarius Slicer * Mask-E-Raid * Psiomega * Rex Ecutioner * Ricardo El Sucio * Xordok Drawn to Murder Pack * Bozo * Chanay * Dugs Lepus * Freezy * GameStation * HoboCop * Jasper * Joe Average * Lil' Buddy * Lora Lepus * MapleBro * Monstrosity * Niff the Kid * Nothingness * Pearl Pitstall * Picasso and Matisse * Princess Marigold * Psycho Mouse * Raggy Shaw * Rhododendron * Sadie, Clara and Alice * Scotty Springbear * Ung * Unidentified Green Creature Dreadphobia Pack * Azrael * Chiron * Cobra * Crane * Culdabeg * Dr. Boris * El Cucuy * Fletcher Maryland * Gigantopithecus * Glendon Chaney * Hammersmith * Hanwu Kong * Helios (Dreadphobia) * Katulu * King Cheops * Krameris * Limera * Lincoln van Helsing * Morgan le Fay * Noseferatu the Impaler * Robert Hyde * Rin Konjaku * Shan the Slasher * Thetis Epic Blades Pack * Aeramen * Bae Hee Young * Be'al-Zebos * Belial * Calixte le Charognard * Franco Domenico * Gamon Thaksin * Giaghor * Ketsurui * Kliment Blood * Kloch * Lyotheah * Malombra * Olov Borgulf * Paige Falconer * Rat-King * Rhamzeez * Robyn Hode * Salamander * Sasuke (ancestor) * Strycuris * Stump * Vlad Dracul * Wallace eXtreme seXy eXplosion Pack * Ailis Teagan * Antonia Ferrari * Athena Xristodoulou * Bao Mingzhu * Camila Flores * Elisabeta Popescu * Emi Yoshida * Feramulher * Fiona L. Grilley * Jay Bailey * Kali (XXX) * Kwang Meesang * Lisa Ukume * Maria Ilagan * Muriel Jacques * Nkosazana Mandela * Nurse Valerie Valentine * Olga Zhuravlyova * Pizza Girl * Princesse Papillon * Seireen * Shahrzad Jahandar * Yi Jae-sang * Zoe Wilson God of the Arena Pack * Afro Jones * Angel Plateado * Aurora Arendalle * Big Yokozuna * Brave Snake * Claw X * Death Heat * Devilbane * El Comehumanos * Ginny Sung * Jupiter Lee * L.A Muerte * Lady Cleo * Mason Kane * Mike Lang * Natsuki Oyama * Nessor * Relampago Azul Jr. * Robin Metallic * Ryuho Lee * Tong Reiba * Violet Shadow * White Toro * Wonder Mercury Hallowteens Pack * Aiden Van Hellsing * Aleron Roche * Amanda Redd * Anneliese Rose * Bartholomew Krakowski * Benilda Payat * Bud Buttons * Carol Hooper * Crooks Bonebreak * Daemon Inferna * Dino Alligar * Harold Buster * Herbert Griffin * Jake Cameron * Jerimiah Grimm * Malik O. Syrus * Nisha Darkhound * Robert Ferro * Savannah Burns * Shaun Romero * Shawna Pegg * Solidus Wiseman * Yuri Saeki * Zako Arhap Heavy Hitters Pack * Blachma * Brock Rudder * Daniel Plack * Gene Turot * Flatch * Hakuta Torena * Henna * Holly Chrissel * Justine Ehura * Kruug * Lizzie Rapsod * Mark Lieng * Moore Railing * Newell Gabriels * Quentin Rapsod * Proctor * Psydelia * Rachel O'Reily * Randal Hartman * Shraple Mango * Triunfin * Xarnia * Yumi * Zaska Hyaku Seiken Pack * Aaliyah Al-Ahdal (21th Century) * Alfonso Cortez * Alhaji Musa * Beet Buster * Clayton Siler * D.I.A.N.A. * Dred Neville * Elfreide von Schroeder * Gold Guardian Horus * Heinrich von Schroeder * Huitzil * Ingrid Karlsson-Siler * Jamal Al-Rashid * Jonathan Siler * Jose Cortez * Kushinada * Major Robert Willingham * Natalya Komarova * Pharanic * Rider Nabi * Sachiko Hattori * Taylor Harris * Wibke von Schroeder * Zahra Nosair Hyper Color Pack * Blackster * Briawn * Byzantium * Charleston Greo * Cyanna * Eigenlicht * FireBricker * Greystler * Indigromancer * Indihog * Infrared Radiation * Maogelint * Mardis Gras * Maximum Colors * Negatron * Orangeria * Pinkcess * Purplinja * Rainbolina * Violeta * Whitgel * Yellowarrior * X11ple * Zreen Invictus Pack * Ahmet Cenk * Amethyst * Brandon Nash * Daniela Barbosa * El Hijo De El Victorio * El Victorio * Elijah Miller * Hakeem Adebayo * Helios (Invictus) * Iron Phoenix * Jack Christopher Van Danke * Joanna Claire Van Danke * Kamikaze * Kei Ichikawa * Kendra Ortega * Kenny Garcia * La Arachnia * Natano Siaki * Park Dae-Ha * Park Dae-Ju * Shane Rose * Sun Yicheng * Tekhartha Nio * Yan Bohai Iron Skirmish Pack * Amulet Unleashed * Ancient Aztec * Appasax of Murdereus * Billionation * Bounty Mortals * Childhood 2x4-Technology * Darkest Blood Mages * Heavy Templar * Indefeat Kung Fu * Kunom-Zoniachi * Metal Quality * Monstrous Demigods * Mutanted Pumpkiacs * Project H.Y.P.E.R. * ProudRaces * Ruthless Roboticus * Sorpu'keing * Symbiotic Machines * Under Parasited * Unlimitrix * Variation SuperHeroics * Xerius Being Cultter * W.E.B. * Winged Galactic Lord of the Underground Pack * Asha Kali * Bubba Champion * Byron Jones * Cool Kidd Fresh * Cory Taylor * Derek Wade * El Negro Muerte * Eddie Sakamoto * Gino and Gina Federici * Han Hyojin * Horus Johnson * Izem Ohakim * Kazuhiro Sakamoto * Kenichi Sakamoto * La Leona * Malik * Mia Allyson * Mina Johnson * Nikora * Ryoko Sakamoto * Sakura James * Skull * Suchin Rama * YUAN Meters of Deception Pack * A.N.D.R.O.S.S. * Azrael St. Ragnahiem * Captain Justice * Cecila Von Anthrax * Dr. Bryan Kirtzic * Elric Dohvakin * Holt * Jin Wu Lae * Johnny Thunder * Kitsune Xiang Fei * Muse * Narissa Jones * Night Soldier * S.O.P.H.I.T.I.A. * Regina Corbin * Rherman * Salem Van Takahata * Sessler * Soul Harmony * Soul Love * Soul Peace * Tracy Judith * Viktor Von Mannhiem * Xiahou Long Mortal Kombat Pack * Bo' Rai Cho * Cetrion * D'Vorah * Ermac * Erron Black * Frost * Geras * Goro * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kollector * Kotal Kahn * No Face * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Shang Tsung * Shinnok * Smoke * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tasia * Tremor Mutant Force Pack * Aadhya Naarangravi * Azure Neon * Babatunde Burawileaye * Chua Zhijingjiao * Darkblack * Dieter Grauerrauch * El Volcánoro * Fuchsia Loveheart * Gaétan Ambsplosion * Gravinum * İbrahim Zeyağ * Joanna Cyanstream * Kaori Awabengeki * Lenya Serebrostal' * Miriam Sagolmagnet * Nicole Emeracid * Qadir Ramal ''' * '''Radioaklaym * Spyros Onychpsychi * Timbronze * Viola Spaziella * Whitelight * William Crimstal * Yuljigae Mystical Wars Pack * Allura * Arganon * Chailon * Denjin Hattori * Detor * Festus * Hargon Vergalia * Huang Lilan * Lilly * Masahiro Kobayashi * Mathis * Osud Gildewande * Prang * Rupert * Sango * Sapphire Sophitia * Shinsai * Sijale * Sir Arthold Pemgarde * Sotir * Sprocket * Taral Jr. * Ursun * Yeltsov Overwrath Pack * ApeGaze * Arpy * Battlefield-Strong Boys * Blink Y-Arm * Bruce Sovereign * Delta * Elemental-Fusion Girls * Feminazi * Hop-Jab * Hunter Slayality * Infested Bizzare * Jhild * Kube Violence * Lord Puppet * Luofocker * Momika * Nashan Schoolgirl * Netti Schoolgirl * Nu-Sangra FoulMol * Plague * Rigg of Capoeria * Siry * Vunk * Xenhoid Tightmare Prison Riot Pack * Axmed Ali Mahmound * Beatrice Kidman * Big Henry * Boris Avandeyev * Channarong Ornlamai * Colonel Miller * Crazy Mike * Damien West * Don Roberto * El Fuego * Giovanni Sauvigni * Jack Sawyer * Jesse Brodie * Lloyd Buchanan * Palhalouco * Rhee Yeong-gi * Roy Hannibal * Sang Nheun * Todd West * Trapper * Vicente González * Warden Jackson * Yoshiko Nonaka * Zhiming Long Rebels of Youth Pack * Amelia Faulkner * Bolgia * Bolt * Brent Gibson * Buzz Walden * Cameron Parker * Debbie Wallace * Desmond Polara * Elise Corduroy * Grizzly * Jaw * Jeffery Ganger * Jessica Ramses * Julia Ramirez * Marian * Neil Gavins * Niam * Poran * Rag Plack * Rogahn * Sasha * Shelby Barrett * Shoka * Smush Specter Stoppers Pack * Adam Blake * Annie Scarlett * Black Striker * Brucaradun * Captain Talman * Cat Flea * Chun Taozi * Dahila Douglas * Eros Stratus * Gilad of the Jungle * Iriya Azuma * Kazuya * Midori Isa * Patrick Spengler-Amore * Preston Vaughan * Professor Scrap * Rakan * Ran Buirui * Renki Ryukarabu * Rory Stars * Shinigami Tazurai * Subaki Ryukarabu * Ume Netanyahu * Wolf Zayne Superpowered Trilogy * Bulldozer * Chainzaw * Chess Strategist * Corrospitter * EctoSpectre * Eternal Mystery * Greed-O-Crazy * Icy Princess * Kitty Cutie * Living Swarm * Major Megapower * Monster Hopper * Nano-Gun * Parasytus * Pollution Master * Radioactive Kid * Sister Misandry * Techno-Hacker * Tritor * Wild Outlaw * Vampire Blade * Venomica * Vhal'dorr * Xenozydos The Mighty But Few Pack * Alligatorid * Blaze Bolt * Dr. Verrückter * El Cibernético * Furor * Isfapep * Jade Caller * Jeong-ui * Jeonjo * Koshmar * Metal Muscle * Necro-Reaper * Niño Flecha * Nuqueimar * Oukonunaka * Poseidana * Prosaelia * Razz-Zatazz * Rising Sun * Salvagata * Sea Toxin * Sosulka * Wicka * Wildflower X-Chaos Pack * Adalia Martinez * Ali al-Kwabali * Clarissa Higgins * Daisuke J. Lewis * David Long * Deus Mortem * Endless 9 * Father Griot * Han Jae-Yung * Hassan Harak * Isabella Salinas * Jean-Claude Renaud * King Rappadap * Kiraiko 01 * La Lagartija * Libertas * Peacekeeper * Steve Buffet * Tanaka Eiji * Tatsuman * Ubhdub * Vendetta * Veritas * William Campbell Arenas Starter # Ahramat Enterprises HQ # Alricaus’s Castle # Apocalypse Arena # Astral World # Attributes Power Hall # Blackhollow # Chaos World # Colur # Core of Earth # Crimson Hell Penitentiary # Cyberpunk World # H.U.M. HQ # Heaven # Hell # Jiles's Throne Room # Ken Lee's Temple # Meters Underground # Mount Ararat # New Invictus Arena: Punishment # Nexus # Osiris Mansion # Rapsod Tech HQ # Spiritus # Sphere City # Theatre Stage # Temple of the Dragon # Temporal Distortion # Thesius # Tokyo Square # Tournament Arena # Tournament of the Elements and Colors Mixed # Wonder City # XXX Live Show Category:Games Category:The Dimension Trilogy Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games